discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
Secret
A secret is unknown, kept hidden away from the light of day. Secret is also used to hide information judged (by whom?) to be too dangerous for other people to know. (Mighty nice of THEM to protect us so!) Secret can be positional, descriptical, catagorizingcal as in Top Secret, Bottom Secret, Pit Secret (Strong enuff for a man but made for a woman), Secret Sauce, and on and on. It can be used to CENSOR documents! Yes, its true. and here is an example of what happened to this e-news report. Approval was finally granted by the T.S.C.O for non-'SECRET '''publication of '''SECRET' subject to certain “restrictions”, may we call it…..CENSORSHIP? But beggars can’t be choosy. Secret E-News One SECRET HOT FLASH! This reporter has learned that there have been two SECRET, count them, two, upon the life & body, mind & soul of SECRET. Sources close to the SECRET say that a cloud of suspicion surrounds the SECRET. Spies are scurrying fast and furious between the SECRET Residence at SECRET and the SECRET Family compound. Coming so soon after the SECRET and the SECRET, some conspiracy wags feel a power play to gain increased control of either SECRET or SECRET. And what of the SECRET? What nefarious plots are being plotted at these various moments? Hmmmm? HOT FLASH! Initial contact has been attempted with the new SECRET. Sources close to the SECRET indicate there has been no response. No communicato. Maybe this portends a return to the Bad Old Days. SECRET & SECRET anyone? HOT FLASH! Unfavorable portents and omens, especially from St. SECRET and Yo St. SECRET have delayed planned SECRET overtures to the new SECRET. Has the SECRET’s ballsy move backfired badly? What is really going on in the SECRET? HOT FLASH! Who do you think I saw closerthanthis recently? The SECRET and his mother SECRET '''have vastly improved their already close relationship. Sources indicate that the '''SECRET has become disillusioned with the direction taken by his father SECRET. Dispellation of illusions sometimes leads to ACTION. Can a surprise SECRET change be in the plotting? HOT FLASH! What is up with the delay in contacting SECRET? Analysts had previously estimated a strong coalition emerging from the changed political dynamics. Something is afoot, and I’m not talking about a sub! HOT FLASH! It occurs to this writer that nothing regards to SECRET has come from SECRET for the longest time. Hmmmm! Mayhaps, a disaster? Mayhaps a coverup? Just what has happened to them? FINAL REFLECTION: The chaotic feel of the air, the all pervasive feeling of impending crashing of the house of cards of SECRET is hard to ignore. Just outside my office, I saw a wasp brazenly scouting the terrain, in our own backyard! Our Lady of Chaos is just that. Either we are heading for a Spiritual Jaking of Epic Proportions or something else is happening or nothing unusual is happening at all, and it’s all in someone’s head. And if so, whose head? Hmmmm? Second Secret E-News SECRET BREAKING STORY! '''Another '''SECRET attempt on our Fearless SECRET! Let me spell it out for those who can’t connect the dots under an environment of CENSORSHIP! Another twin donkeys in the country attempted! Do you get it? Another twin donkeys in the country attempted! Are you keeping track? Three sets of twin donkeys in the country attempted within the recent past! A highly placed source states that the Official Press Release stating that the SECRET tripped over his big feet was a cover for the twin donkeys in the country attempt. What really happened was that a special SECRET was SECRET at him by a SECRET causing him to fall off a cliff. The SECRET was able to escape and found medical assistance. But and it’s a butt that hangs out of a loose pair of trousers, it was reported that the SECRET saw, or hallucinated the SECRET. It was definitely of the SECRET. With the aid of State of the Art Medieval Barber Techniques, the extent of the injury was successfully hidden. But and it’s a butt bigger than that of a stuffed T-Rex with a filled diaper, several days latter another SECRET of the SECRET was seen hiding under the SECRET doing who knows what. The SECRET confronted the SECRET and it fled. Now my readers, the story takes an interesting twist. Walking in the SECRET, the SECRET came face to face with a Wascal Wabbit. Sensing that this enigmatic creature was trying to communicate mind to mind, yet mindful of his bruised pineal gland, the SECRET concentrated on his SECRET. What was communicated is as of yet undisclosed. The very next day, the Wascal Wabbit appeared again. With typical overstated humor, we have learned its name. Its name is Hugh. Eris with a hangover! Hugh Wascal Wabbit. Are we dolts to not see the banality in these encounters? And yet, Wascal Wabbits are wascally. One never knows. But, and I will not even add a descriptor, but several days after that, the SECRET has left his residence in SECRET and taken up shop in SECRET. Except for one ship with the SECRET who is conveniently going “abroad” and another filled with hard core SECRET sent to SECRET, all ship traffic has been stopped. The SECRET has not moved from her rooms in SECRET. Something is afoot. And if what’s afoot is the foot of a Wascal Wabbit, someone’s luck is going to change in some direction for some duration either in a good or bad way. How can you tell in this exceedingly strange SECRET? Wake up and pay attention, readers. This could be something…..different. FINAL REFLECTION: The SECRET never falls far from the tree, and many will never see a thing as lovely as it ( the tree, I mean). But a purposely placed SECRET, well, what tree did it exactly fall from? Hmmmm? And even more telling, who was the gardener who planted the tree across the way from the House that Jack Built? Finally, which High-Potency Deity has been known to mess with things that grow from the ground? Don’t have to hit me on the head with an apple for me to see the cosmological ramifications. Stay Alert Readers! DECODED SECRETS: Alas, oft times secrets can and will be revealed, decoded, solved, seemingly solved but then wrapped in a further level of secrecy and deceit. Some of these secrets have been decoded at the location The Discordian Kingdom of Tar Shakan Erisian Liberation Front Something secret is brewing here. Exciting and scary at the same time! Secret Knowledge Just how did THEY really build the pyramids? What is the meaning of the pictogram sent by Timothy Leary? Secret Places The Universe Next Door. Just where and what is it? Secret Things Just what is the secret ingredient in Coke, since THEY took out the Coke? Hidden Knowledge Where in the world is my missing cell phone? I've looked and I can't find it. It's hidden. And what came first really, the chicken or the egg? Hidden Things Just where is the Leviathon hiding? I mean, really.